


Overprotective

by Gentrix



Series: Chosen Peace [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Disgusting Nobles, Don't Touch The Inquisitor, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, One Shot, Overprotective, Protective Cullen Rutherford, Protective Inquisition, Protective Scout Jim, Protective Scouts, Protective Solas (Dragon Age), Protective Soldiers, Young Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentrix/pseuds/Gentrix
Summary: Their young Inquisitor was a naive lady, an air of innocence seemingly surrounding her as she whirled around Skyhold, effortlessly charming the visiting nobles with a hint of a smile before dashing off to either train or relax with her Inner Circle and Advisors.She was a young lady, holding onto the title of Inquisitor days before she turned twenty-one, a small smile gracing her lips as she raised the ceremonial sword high into the air as their people cheered her on.With her naivety, they were protective of her, aware of the predatory glances from the visiting nobles as their Inquisitor obliviously sits with one of her Inner Circle, the elven mage, reading a few tomes. They see them salivating as she trains with the Commander and the Qunari.The nobles had it coming.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor & Dragon Age: Inquisiton Ensemble, Female Inquisitor & Solas (Dragon Age), Inquisitor & Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor & Scout Jim, Inquisitor & Solas
Series: Chosen Peace [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841563
Kudos: 59





	Overprotective

The people of the Inquisition had a silent agreement amongst themselves; keep an eye on the Inquisitor.

Their Inquisitor was a naive lady, an air of innocence seemingly surrounding her as she whirled around Skyhold, effortlessly charming the visiting nobles with a hint of a smile before dashing off to either train or relax with her Inner Circle and Advisors. She never seems to notice how easy the nobles had fallen in love with her, either for her figure, status or just because of her personality. They often see her with the elven mage, trying to coax a smile out of the stern elf, always succeeding before he kicks her out of the rotunda, a smile on his face before he continues on to painting his frescos depicting the Inquisitor's journey or researching on ancient magic that could help the Inquisition. Sometimes, they would hear her giggling with the elven rogue, running away from their unfortunate victim before entering the War Room with her Advisors.

The entire Inquisition knew how young their Inquisitor was as she was bestowed upon the title of Inquisitor days before she turned twenty-one, a small smile gracing her lips as she raised the ceremonial sword high into the air as their people cheered her on. With her youthful features and her naivety clearly seen, they had become protective of her as Skyhold had opened to accept visitors, especially foreign nobles ranging from Ferelden to the Free Marches. The Inner Circle had also become more protective of their leader after the fall of Haven, thinking they had lost her to the avalanche until she stumbled upon their hastily makeshift camps, almost freezing to death as she was only clad in her broken armor, a broken smile on her face before collapsing in exhaustion.

All of them were becoming more protective of the Inquisitor, especially with those damn nobles prowling around Skyhold, trying to grab her attention and ask for her hand in marriage.

"Good morning!" the Inquisitor chirped as she passed the group of soldiers resting near the training grounds, a bright smile on her face, not realizing the group of nobles following behind her with leery smiles on their faces. "Hope all of you are doing well!"

"Mornin' Inquisitor!"

"G'day to you as well my lady!"

"Hello my lady!"

She continued on towards the training grounds, greeting those who were training, oblivious to the fact of the heightened tension as all of them were suddenly aware of the predatory looks emitting from the gaggle of nobles following her from a safe distance.

"They should avert their eyes before Jim and the Commander notices them," Luke mutters as he stares at the nobles. 

Freya, a Templar, chuckles darkly as she starts sharpening her daggers while her mage partner, Louis starts twirling his staff idly, their eyes still gazing directly at the oblivious nobles. "I could stab their eyes out. Sister Nightingale would not mind much. Heck, she would have offered her assistance in hiding the evidence of my supposed crimes."

"Crimes that was done in the defense of our Inquisitor," a voice replies and the group turned to stare at the person in surprise. "Personally, I would have used the Fade for more... _dangerous_ methods to ensure they would not touch the Inquisitor in any manner."

Solas, the elven mage, part of the Inner Circle, stands there and for a moment, they did not see him as a quiet, elven mage but a prominent, powerful and dangerous figure, ready to wield his Fade magic in the defense of their Inquisitor. The air crackled as his temper started to flare as one of the nobles became more bold, grabbing the Inquisitor's attention by brushing a hand against her behind, causing her to flush in embarrassment as she turned to look at the noble with a questioning look.

"He touches her again, I'm cutting his balls off," Jinn growls as his Templar partner gently grabs his shoulder, trying to stop him from murdering the noble right then and there.

The elven mage gave them a ruthless smile. "I would kindly offer my assistance and will ensure that the Nightingale would understand the... _situation_."

"Lord Robillard!" the Inquisitor snapped, turning around to look at the guilty noble, her face flushed in embarrassment. "Get your fucking hands off my ass, you prick!"

He starts stammering. "M-My lady! I- "

Scout Jim appears by her side, a scowl plastered across his face, cutting off their Inquisitor. "My lord, Sister Leliana wishes to see you. She would like to discuss a _delicate_ matter in the Rookery."

The man only nodded, before leaving with Jim, walking away as if he was going to be executed by the Nightingale. Their lady remained still, an embarrassed look on her face as her eyes wildly turned to look at the remaining nobles and those who had been witnesses to the disgusting display. Her eyes flicked to the elven mage, still standing next to their small resting area, his own eyes still flared in rage as he kept a close watch at the remaining nobles.

"Inquisitor," their commander approached her, slightly bowing his head, showing his deference to her even if he was older than her. "We have received worrying reports from Crestwood. Would you like to discuss this in the War Room?"

She hesitates, shooting a worried glance towards the vulturous nobles. "Well, of course, Cullen! Let's go."

The commander offers an arm and their Inquisitor was escorted to the War Room, protected by their commander while her elven mage prowls at the background, silently leaving the group of resting soldiers with a polite nod.

"I bet the Nightingale is going to eviscerate the man in the Rookery," offered a nearby healer, kneeling on the ground as he worked on a wounded soldier who had overextended his reach.

A Templar laughs. "She probably asked the Tevinter for some tips."

"True," an elven soldier nodded sagely. "Even if he was different than his kinsmen, he must have learned _something_ from Tevinter."

Jim returns to their side, a pleased look on his face. "You think she'd asked Lord Pavus?"

"Either him or Lady Pentaghast," shrugged the templar. "They are quite overprotective of our little Inquisitor."

Jim snorts. "'Little Inquisitor'. Oh, she's going to huff when she hears about her new nickname. But no, she would not ask Lady Pentaghast. She would have asked some assistance from Ser Solas."

Many were taken aback. "The elven mage?"

"Oh yes," Jim nodded enthusiastically. "The elf is very protective of Lady Aerin. Many of her Inner Circle suspects that he has taken her under his wing, either as an apprentice or as a daughter. It's highly likely he's seeing Lord Robillard with the Nightingale in the Rookery. After all, he did discovered the hidden passageway to the dungeons and have you not seen the mage in battle, thinking our little Herald was injured or when she tried to run away?"

A scout nodded. "Aye, I remembered how he raced to our camp in the Hinterlands after our Herald ran away from Redcliffe, trying to return back to Haven in an effort to put some distance between her and the village. She tore through her stitches and was bleeding. By nightfall, we had to rest and to our surprise, we see the elf on horseback, a worried look on his face as he jumped down and started scolding her in elven for running away."

"Or the way he tore through the man who had slapped her, thinking that she was just a lowly servant?"

Many of them chuckled, the incident fresh in their minds. Oh, how they wished the mage would break his decorum more often.

"I hear the kitchen staff are not going to be serving the nobles properly tonight."

"Hmm, the servants too. They had some more important matters to see."

"Shit, I see the Iron Bull appearing. He must've heard the news."

"He looks pissed. Well, that prick lord's wellbeing doesn't matter." 

"What matters is the Inquisitor's happiness and health."

"Aye."

"Shit, I can suddenly imagine what happens if the Inquisitor introduces her lover, if she has one."

"Well, we'd give her lover a _proper_ Inquisition welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, what happens when the Inquisition sees the Inquisitor as a young, naive lady who was still a powerful leader but deserves to be protected at all costs?
> 
> Well, the nobles are dead. Anyone who makes the Inquisitor uncomfortable, distraught, angry, upset, well... :)


End file.
